Spitfire's Infinite Playlist
by Prnyctina1091
Summary: I like to think Wally and Artemis love music. This will be a collection of Spitfire one-shots, involving music, mostly stuff that reminds me of this beautiful OTP. Rated T for later chapters and more so for language then anything else.
1. Kina Grannis: Valentine

HELLO! I obviously don't own Young Justice, Wally West or Artemis Crock. They're just an OTP of mine and I felt the need to write this. I'm a huge music freak so whenever I hear a song and think of my OTP, it automatically becomes a story in my head. I'm not the best writer so bear with me but I'm tired of requesting stories from actually good writers so I've decided to just make them myself. I'm open to criticism and comments if you have any and especially if you want to help out. I hope to do this frequently, because I'm constantly listening to my ipod and I'm constantly thinking of scenarios for these two. Let me know what you think please :D

* * *

Artemis awoke to the sound of a whimpering puppy. She glanced at the nightstand to check the time. It was 6:42AM. She looked down at the puppy, to assess the situation and realized he was covered in ketchup and mustard. "Digging through the garbage again, Nelson?" The young pup wagged his tail excitedly, probably recognizing the sound of his own name.

Before she got up to move, she felt Wally's arms tighten around her midsection. He was awake but not entirely. He groggily said, "5 more minutes, babe…" Artemis sighed and attempted to move his arm from her torso. "Wally, It's Sunday. You can go back to sleep. I'm going to check on the puppy." Still too tired to function, the sleepy speedster let her go and rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling up the covers to his chin. Artemis took in his appearance and chuckled to herself before saying, "Goodnight Baywatch" and getting to her feet.

Artemis stepped out of their bedroom into their open concept kitchen/living room and stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. There was trash everywhere, food all over the floor, and the entire place reeked of fish. The remnants of Wally's infamous Fish Taco Saturday dinner were everywhere. Artemis was not happy, fully aware of the fact that she'd have to clean it up before Wally woke up. It was her idea to get the dog and although Wally was onboard, he was adamant about it being well behaved. Artemis knew he wouldn't take the dog back to the shelter, but she didn't want her two boys getting off on the wrong foot.

She looked down at the dog, now sniffing and circling her feet, with his tail between his legs. "You're lucky you're cute, bub." Artemis quickly cleaned the apartment, realizing that a majority of the work was just putting the trash back in the can and quickly mopping up the floor. Once she was done, she turned to the dog. He was still licking the mustard and ketchup off of his fur.

Artemis quickly picked the dog up and brought him to the bathroom. She couldn't help using her baby voice on Nelson. He was still just a puppy. "Someone needs a stern talking to and a long bath." She couldn't exactly place it but having this dog made her feel more maternal, which was probably why Wally was so quick to agree, always talking about marriage, and starting a family after finishing school. Artemis was more concerned about establishing themselves financially and focusing on her career.

She placed the dog in the tub and grabbed the new bottle of puppy shampoo from underneath the bathroom sink. She left the bathroom briefly to grab a towel and her ipod to put on some music. Artemis felt music made things bearable, whether it was working out or doing mundane chores. She placed the mp3 player in the dock on the shelf in the bathroom, and put it on shuffle.

As she turned the water on, the gentle guitar strumming of Kina Grannis resonated throughout the room. Acoustics and bathrooms just went well together. Artemis smiled to herself as she began to rinse the dog off and sing along to the lyrics.

_Love, It's a special day._

_We should celebrate and appreciate_

_That you and me found something pretty neat_

_And I know some say this day is arbitrary…_

There weren't many reasons Wally would willingly get out of bed, but Artemis was one of them. He could hear her gently singing one of her favorite songs; Valentine by Kina Grannis. He could appreciate the softness and 'coffee house singer' vibe she exuded but it didn't compare to Artemis singing those words. Especially since he always forgot Valentine's Day. Wally was one of the luckiest guys in the world, to have a girlfriend who didn't mind if he forgot what day Valentine's Day was. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, remaining quiet and straining to hear Artemis sing.

The dog in the tub was cute up until he started to splash and get water everywhere. His white coat was currently a yellowish pink. His wagging tail and over excited manner resulted in Artemis getting drenched. She was still in her pajamas and was grateful she hadn't tried to clean herself up for the day yet. The effort would have been futile. As the song continued to play, Artemis redirected her frustration and sang along.

_But it's a good excuse, put our love to use_

_Baby, I know what to do,_

_Baby, I_

_I will love you, I'll love you, I'll love you._

Wally decided to get out of bed and start the day. It was only 10 to 8 but if Artemis was up, he knew he should get up too. Wearing only his pajama Flash Boxers, Wally entered the kitchen, thinking Artemis was preparing breakfast. The kitchen was spotless save for a piece of his leftover fish taco being in Nelson's bowl. He inspected the kitchen, discerning that 'check on the puppy' meant 'clean up a mess the puppy made before you get up'. He followed Artemis' voice to the bathroom down the hall and tiptoed over to the door, still listening to her sing.

_Love, I don't need those things_

_I don't need no ring_

_I don't need anything_

_But you with me_

_Cus your company_

_I feel happy, oh so happy and complete._

Wally stood outside of the bathroom, fully aware of how amazing the girl inside actually was. The song was a favorite of Artemis' but the first time she played it for him was on their 2nd anniversary. He thought it was a mean joke about how he had forgotten Valentine's Day twice, consecutively, but the lyrics slowly brought him back to reality; it was a song about a beautiful girl who just wanted her guy to know she adored him.

_But it's a good excuse, put our love to use_

_Baby, I know what to do,_

_Baby, I_

_I will love you, I'll love you, I'll love you._

The door of the bathroom was slightly ajar and Wally couldn't help but peer in. Artemis had insisted that Nelson, the puppy, was 'the one' when they went to the shelter. When Artemis picked him up and he licked her face, she was sold, and to be honest, so was Wally. The dog now stood up on his hind legs in the tub, covered in bubbly foam, while wagging his tail, splashing water everywhere. Artemis was soaked, but still singing and genuinely happy. She would scrunch up her face, smiling, and sing to Nelson, who continued to wag his tail. That dog had no idea how lucky he was to have Artemis as a mom.

_So won't you be my honeybee?_

_Giving me kisses all the time_

_Be mine, be my Valentine_

_So won't you be my honeybee?_

_Giving sweet kisses all the time_

_Be mine, be my Valentine_

_Oh, oh, whoa, _

_Be my Valentine._

As the song ended, Wally made his presence known and pushed the door open. "I thought that was our song?" Artemis had just finished singing and jumped a little, surprised to see Wally up so early. "You scared me. And now it's **all** of our song" she said, while gesturing to all of them, in the bathroom. She sat in a puddle on the floor, looking up at Wally. Her hair was up in a high messy bun and her extra long red jersey was practically black with moisture. She got to her knees and began to rinse Nelson off. Wally smirked at her, "What happened with the dog?" Artemis continued to pour water down Nelson's back with a cup, removing the suds from his fur coat. "He woke me up and I thought I could give him a bath."

Wally crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, next to the door. "So he **didn't** make a huge mess in the kitchen this morning? And that **wasn't** a half eaten fish taco in his bowl?" Wally raised one eyebrow, challenging Artemis. She let out a defeated sigh. "I cleaned it up. Besides, he's still a baby. Look at the mush face!" She held the pooch's face in her hands and directed his gaze towards Wally. "He's sorry, Wally, see?" Wally looked down at the dog. Nelson looked as if he had a perpetual smile on his dopey face. Wally made his way towards Artemis and knelt down beside her and the dog. "You're lucky mommy loves you."

Just as Artemis turned off the faucet of the tub, Nelson began to shake the water off of his body violently. Artemis laughed as Wally tried to quickly get out of the way but slipped in a large pool of water by the foot of the tub. Artemis stifled a snort and quickly made her way to Wally who had yet to get up from his position. "You okay, Wall-man?" She crawled over to him, making little splash noises with every move.

She positioned herself over him. He got up onto his elbows, while rubbing the back of his head. He peered up at Artemis, who wore a huge grin. "That's karma. You're lucky I love **you** too." Wally smiled up at the blonde, nodding his head. "I am." The archer placed a gentle kiss on the speedster's cheek and got up from the floor. She was dripping wet, but focused her attention on the puppy in the tub. He wasn't big enough to get out of the tub by himself yet and whimpered when he saw he had his adoptive mother's attention again. She grabbed the towel from on top of the toilet and began to rub the puppy down.

As Artemis finished, she pulled Nelson out from the tub. She carried him out of the bathroom, stepping over Wally. "Who's a good boy?" she said while coddling the dog. Wally finally moved to get up and made his way to the kitchen. There he took in the image of Artemis bouncing Nelson in her arms. It was an image he couldn't wait to see later in life; he knew she would be a great mother. Her tough exterior was just that, an exterior, a protective casing. Very few people knew just how understanding and gentle Artemis actually was underneath it all.

She spun around, noticing Wally had finally made his way out of the bathroom. The puppy in her arms began to wriggle in her arms and then let out a yawn. "Aww, someone was up a bit to early, huh?" Artemis removed the dog from the towel and placed the puppy on the couch. Nelson quickly made himself comfortable and shut his eyes. Wally walked over to Artemis and embraced her from behind. She placed her arms around his and leaned back into his chest. Wally whispered into her ear, "He's going to be one of those dogs, isn't he. The kind that sleeps on the couch and on the bed and does whatever he wants." She giggled and covered her mouth. "Hey, I let you get away with a lot too don't I?" He chuckled into her ear and she let out a muffled laugh.

The puppy stirred for a minute but was not awoken. "I get it now, Wally. He's our practice baby." He tightened his grip around his spitfire as she laughed, and proceeded to carry her to the bathroom, bridal style. "We need to clean up this mess and shower because we smell like wet dog." Artemis didn't attempt to wiggle free from his grasp. "Fine, but we have to make it fast. I don't want to leave Nelson alone for too long." She smiled up at Wally and clasped her hands behind his neck. He wore a grin, wiggled his eyebrows, and quietly said "Fast? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D


	2. Mumford & Sons: I Will Wait

Hello People! Sorry it took so long to update this story! And i'm SUPER sorry it's pretty long. You can trust I have a TON of ideas for it but I had schoolwork to do and now that my semester's over, I'll hopefully be updating more regularly. I've said it before but i'll say it again, the chapters will all be one-shot-esque in the sense that they won't really connect story-line wise. These are just glimpses into the world of Wally and Artemis through songs. I'm a bit of a music nut so sorry if these 'song-fics' aren't really your cup of tea. I'm pretty eclectic so even though this is a Mumford & Sons chapter, prepare yourself for Wiz Khalifa and Ke$ha; don't worry i'll make them sound super legit and beautiful (or I'll do my best to do so.)

Anywho, enjoy and please let me know what you think! I'm completely open to critiques and suggestions! :D

* * *

Wally was pacing the kitchen as he tried to convince Artemis not to go, _AGAIN_. Artemis sat at the kitchen table trying to do her last paper before she officially withdrew from her classes. She'd spoken to her professors about a 'leave of absence' for 'family reasons' and left it at that. She couldn't really explain that she was needed on a top-secret Justice League related mission. Wally was still in the 'maybe I can convince her to stay' stage. His pestering Artemis had become a nightly routine; constantly trying to think of reasons she couldn't go on the mission. School, family, friends, work, Nelson, him…Artemis could admit the list was good, but she knew what she had to do. She was needed and she would never turn her back on her friends when they needed her. Wally had taught her that a long time ago, he just couldn't appreciate that it was a lesson she had learned from him, not now anyway.

"What about the concert?!" Wally's arms shot up into the air as he made dramatic gestures. "The Mumford & Sons show is 2 months away! We bought those tickets a YEAR ago and now you won't be able to go!" Artemis wore a bewildered expression, trying to decipher Wally's crazy, when the realization hit her. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands. How had she forgotten about the concert? "Oh, Wally, I'm SO sorry. You know I'd be there if it weren't for the mission." Wally crossed his arms in a childish manner and pouted. "Babe, they're OUR band. You even got me that banjo for my birthday!" Artemis dropped her head and looked down at the table she was sitting at with closed eyes. She sighed and responded in a slightly defeated tone. "I know. Trust me. If I could be there, I would. I love them too, but I'm needed." Artemis stressed the "I'm needed" part hoping to get across that this mission was important.

She knew Wally knew the mission was extremely important but he acted as if it was a throwaway type of mission. He wasn't ready to let her go without a fight. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the couch. He dropped down next to Nelson, who had been sleeping before Wally unceremoniously threw himself down next to him. The dog jumped up and moved to sit in Wally's lap. Wally grabbed the remote and turned the television on, while petting the dog on the head. Artemis tried to forget about their little spat and focused on her laptop and books. She wanted to finish this paper before morning so she could be finished with her schoolwork early and enjoy her last few weeks before leaving for the mission. It was then that Wally's passive aggressive nature started to show itself. He sat quietly with Nelson and raised the volume of the TV. The surround sound made it impossible to concentrate, especially when it was the Celebrity Hockey match she'd been dying to see. She'd set it to record on the DVR but it was hard to work when Wally was already watching it. Artemis sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating her options. Wally had promised to watch the game with her after she had finished her paper but their little fight probably made him resentful. Her best bet was to get out of the house and go to the library.

Before Wally even noticed, Artemis had packed her schoolbag and grabbed her keys and coat. She was pulling on her sweater when Wally stood up from the couch with the remote still in his hands. "Where are you going? It's after 8." Artemis wrapped a pashmina scarf around her neck and faced Wally. "I have to finish this paper and I can't concentrate here. I'm gonna go to the library and finish it there." Wally quickly turned off the TV. "I'm sorry for being immature. I'll be quiet." His puppy dog eyes gave even Nelson a run for his money. Artemis smiled at Wally and gently cupped his face. "It's fine babe. I understand. Enjoy the game. I'll be back around 10." Wally sighed and kissed Artemis goodbye as she walked out the door.

* * *

The library was practically empty but that was to be expected on a Friday night. Artemis always wondered what had happened to her younger irresponsible self. Ever since joining the team, all those years ago, school and friends came first. She could trace the change in her priorities all the way back to her joining the team. She wasn't sure if it had made her a better person or a more boring one; doing schoolwork on a Friday night when her friends had invited her and Wally to a kegger. What kind of college student was she? She was a college student on scholarship. After that thought, she refocused her mind and started to work on her paper.

Working in a quiet and well-lit environment resulted in Artemis finishing her paper around 9. She hadn't expected to finish it so quickly but as soon as she had proofread it and edited it, she printed it out and placed it in her bag. She smiled at the lone security guard as she exited the building and made her way back home. It was a brisk night for Palo Alto but it was more than welcomed. Artemis missed actual winters, being from Gotham. California had nothing on 'real winters'. The chilly air was refreshing and for the first time in a long time, Artemis strolled along enjoying her walk back to the apartment. She thought about her fight with Wally. It hadn't really been a fight though. Wally was always trying to think of and invent reasons for why Artemis shouldn't take Dick's mission. She understood his reasoning; she knew he was scared to lose her.

In all honesty, it was the only thing that truly worried her about the mission. She wasn't scared of death, she'd 'died' before while in training missions, but this was different. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared of never seeing Wally again; of never being with him again. Neither of them had voiced this specific concern but it was the argument on the tip of their tongues. Artemis was sure that if Wally made the "because I can't live without you" argument, she might genuinely reconsider her acceptance of the mission. He had made decent arguments about how she'd graduate later than expected and how their friends would be devastated when he told them she was 'gone' but he had never made the "I love you too much to let you go" argument.

It didn't upset Artemis, on the contrary she was relieved. Five years of being together was a commitment in and of itself, but Wally and her took their relationship day by day. They'd never gone more than a few days of not seeing each other and even then they spoke on the phone daily. As Artemis made her way closer to their house, she realized how alone she'd be while undercover. It hadn't truly occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to speak or see Wally for an estimated 3 months, and who was to say that it wouldn't take longer...

Artemis wouldn't back out now but she was damned sure she'd make their last few weeks together memorable. She frantically pulled out her cell phone from her coat pocket and texted Wally. SORRY ABOUT EARLIER, BABE. PICKING UP SOME BURGERS FROM JOHNNY'S NOW. LOVE YOU. She smiled as she sent the text, knowing Wally would be giddy after receiving it. She took a detour and stopped at the greasiest burger joint in Palo Alto. Johnny's had become a sort of ritual for them. Whether it was finishing a final paper or apologizing for a fight, Artemis and Wally would go to Johnny's and it somehow made everything better. They didn't seat patrons after 9 but their kitchens were open until midnight and Artemis knew Wally wouldn't mind eating at home. She greeted the hostess, who knew her by name, and simply said "the usual, please." The hostess smiled as Artemis handed her a credit card. As she waited, she received Wally's reply. A simple BABE, YOU ROCK! Artemis smiled to herself and put her phone away as the hostess brought over 3 large bags. Most of it was for Wally, obviously but it never stopped the stares. Artemis took the bags and thanked the hostess. She made her way outside and started to walk back home.

* * *

Wally felt horrible after Artemis had left. She'd been sweet about his over reactions and childish behavior but she didn't deserve it. He had even started to watch the hockey match without her. He knew he had crossed a line with that; it was sort of their thing. Wally smiled to himself when he realized that they had a lot of 'their things'. He sat in silence, with Nelson nuzzling his lap, as he tried to think of something to make things right. Artemis had gone to the library without making a scene and silently gave Wally permission to watch the game, but he never turned the TV back on once she left.

Wally had a ton of schoolwork to complete, mostly labs and possibly a lit paper, but it was Friday night. They had been invited to a party at a friend's house but Wally liked quiet nights in with Artemis more. Originally he had wanted to hang out with his girlfriend and watch the hockey game but then she reminded him that she needed to finish schoolwork because she was withdrawing from the semester and wouldn't be here for 3 months. That was probably when Wally's mood had soured. Sitting alone with Nelson in their apartment, Wally tried to think of ways to make things up to Artemis. She was one of a kind and Wally knew he had to apologize for his stupid behavior.

It was that moment that Wally received Artemis' text message. Wally had lost track of time, sitting there, feeling sorry for himself. It was the greatest message ever, simply because it was her apologizing and informing him of her buying them a late dinner. He knew he had to do something. It was then that the idea came to him. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he leaped up from the couch, Nelson almost falling to the floor in the process. The dog wagged his tail, clearly excited for whatever reason Wally had gotten excited for. Wally sprinted to their bedroom and started to rummage through the closet. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out into the light of the bedroom. It was the banjo Artemis had given him for his 18th birthday a few years back.

He remembered the moment like it was yesterday. Wally knew instruments weren't cheap but he didn't think his hinting would result in him actually getting the banjo he had so desperately wanted. He assumed Artemis had passed the information along to his parents but when the team 'surprised' him with the party and he saw it sitting on the table next to the other gifts, it was the first thing he grabbed. His mouth fell open when he saw the small, attached card on the neck of the instrument. TO MY SORT OF FAVORITE SPEEDSTER, LOVE ALWAYS, YOUR SPITFIRE. Within moments of reading the card, Wally had picked Artemis up and spun her around the cave, gratuitously thanking and kissing her. She had wrapped her arms tightly around Wally, fearful he might start to inadvertently speed up, and giggled unabashedly. Remembering that moment, Wally turned to Nelson who sat next to the closet, his tail loudly thumping against the floor. "Come on, boy. Mom's gonna home soon."

* * *

Artemis made her way up the stairs of their home and struggled to get her keys out from her pocket while juggling 3 bags of food. She knew Wally would be in a better mood and hopefully not bring up the mission for the rest of the night. As the keys jingled against the lock and she pushed the door open, she was greeted by silence. She at least expected Nelson to come bounding into the living room like he usually did. She walked across the living room and placed the bags of food on the table. "Wally? You home?" she called out into the seemingly empty apartment.

Just then, the sound system started to blare Mumford & Sons.

_Well I came home like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust, which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

The banjo on the recording was accompanied by Wally's banjo. Artemis hadn't realized how good Wally had gotten. Wally's voice could be heard singing along to the music as he made his appearance from their bedroom. He stared at her deeply, trying to convey his emotions through the lyrics of the song.

_And I'll kneel down, wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Artemis couldn't stop the large grin forming on her face. She stood still, processing the moment as Wally continued to play along with the music, smiling at Artemis.

_So break my step, and relent_

_Well you forgave, and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen and him with less_

_Now in some way shake the excess_

Wally started to dance a sort of jig around Artemis while Nelson barked happily. Artemis knew the neighbors would complain about the noise level but she couldn't bring herself to care. Wally was singing one of her favorite Mumford & Sons songs to her. And the way he looked at her when he sang the words "Well you forgave, and I won't forget" sort of melted her heart.

_But I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Artemis wasn't sure if Wally knew, but this song spoke to her on another level. Sure it was uplifting and slightly rambunctious, but the lyrics meant a lot to her. It was the simple thought that he would wait for her that made her knees weak. These words meant everything to her; especially coming from him after the fight they had just had about her leaving.

_Now I'll be bold as well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh and fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

Artemis quickly unbuttoned her coat and flung it towards the couch as Wally continued to serenade her. It was then that the realization hit Artemis hard. In a few short weeks, she would be 20,000 leagues under the sea and very far away from her favorite speedster. Her eyes started to well up with tears but she didn't want Wally to see her cry. Not now, not when they were having a great moment.

_But I'll kneel down, wait for now_

_I'll kneel down know my ground_

_Raise my hands, paint my spirit gold_

_Bow my head, keep my heart slow_

It was then that Wally put down the banjo and grabbed Artemis' hands. They danced together, in a jig-like fashion as Nelson continued to jump around them. It was their little family, having a little moment. Wally continued to sing along to the song, but looked at Artemis as if he were speaking to her.

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

As the music ended, Artemis wiped her eyes quickly. Wally used her chin to pull her to face him. Her eyes were slightly red and her lip was quivering. He quickly pulled her into a deep embrace and she placed her face against his chest. It wasn't a full-on cry session but Artemis quietly sobbed into Wally's shirt. He stroked her back and tried to calm her down. "Babe, don't be upset. I'm sorry." Wally wasn't exactly sure on why she was crying but he could take a good guess. Although they'd been together for 5 years, it was still tricky trying to figure out Artemis. He figured the best thing to do was to apologize and wait for her to explain.

"It's nothing to apologize over, Wally." She let him go and looked him in the face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I loved it. I love that song so much." Wally smiled understanding the deeper meaning behind her words. "I love that song too." She quickly punched him in the shoulder, warranting an "Ow!" from the speedster. She laughed and before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around him again.

Wally sighed, unable to keep it in any longer. "I'm not happy about the mission..." Artemis slowly loosened her grip around Wally to stare at his face. "But I understand and I'll respect your decision because…" Wally paused for a moment to look at Artemis and quickly at Nelson, who had climbed up on the couch. "I love you, Artemis. I truly do." She stared up at him in awe of the moment. They'd said 'I love you' numerous times but never in a 'goodbye' sort of way. It was a daunting moment but Artemis knew in her heart that this all right, at least for now. It was just another test of their love and Artemis knew they'd overcome it together, like they always did. "I love you too Wally. I always have." She stared up at him, gray eyes boring into green ones. They held each other close as if trying to memorize each other's forms; what it feels like to hold the other, so that when the time came, they could recall this memory fondly and relive it, regardless of their situations.

Artemis was the first to pull apart, looking up at Wally. "I know you must be starving." She walked over to the table and started to pull out the burgers from the bag. Wally stood behind her and hugged her from behind. "Artemis, you are so freaking awesome. Do I tell you that enough?" She scoffed at his compliment and turned around. She pulled his chin so that he was facing her and quickly kissed him on the mouth. "Come on, Baywatch. Let's just eat."


	3. Kesha: Die Young

Hey! sorry this is CRAZY DELAYED! Writing is really hard and I thought this chapter would write itself but I got stuck a lot. I think i'm desperate need of a BETA and if there are any volunteers it would be most appreciated :]. Suggestions for improvement and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Wally was never the club type, but he here he was, standing at a bar in one of Gotham's most popular nightspots. Artemis had convinced him and the old group to a night out, so he found himself here, in a noisy overly crowded club. It had been hard to fight her on anything recently; Artemis always used the "I won't be here much longer" argument and who was Wally to deny the love of his life anything?

Dick and Zatanna were tipsy in the VIP section, slightly making out while M'gann and Artemis made their way to the dance floor. Dick sort of owned the joint so Wally was taking advantage of the whole "everything is complimentary" aspect of the night. He had hoped to spend a majority of the night at the bar while Artemis enjoyed herself. Wally was not the dancing type and after having to endure two Proms, he had had his fill on dancing for at least a decade.

Wally's drinking tolerance was extremely high, but that came with the fast metabolism, so he sat the bar and looked for Artemis on the floor from his seat. He found her dancing like a professional with M'gann surrounded by impressed onlookers. She looked great, smiling and enjoying herself. Wally and Artemis sort of hit a rough patch in their relationship when she decided to take on Dick's mission. Wally respected Artemis' decision, but he was definitely not happy about it. What was the point of leaving the hero life behind and going to school if she was going to go back whenever Dick beckoned?

They were supposed to be 'retired' and now that she was going back, taking on this super top-secret assignment, Wally couldn't help but wonder why Artemis wanted to do this. It made him question himself and their relationship; what if she wasn't happy? What if he wasn't enough for her? What if this meant that she wasn't ready to commit to them? Insecurities he had thought he had quelled in high school had returned with a vengeance. He ordered another tequila shot from the concerned bartender; Wally was pretty sure the man had never seen someone consume alcohol the way he could. Wally quickly swallowed the shot down, without wincing, and continued to eat the bowl of mixed nuts he had ordered earlier.

* * *

Artemis was ecstatic. She hadn't gone to a club since high school, when Bette had convinced her to go to a teen night. Wally never really enjoyed himself while at clubs and Artemis never really gave them any second thoughts. The idea to go to one before the mission had been somewhat spontaneous. M'gann and Raquel went clubbing quite frequently but Artemis had never really shown any interest before now. M'gann as a courtesy would always invite Artemis and Wally but she had never seriously thought they'd accept. It had really caught the Martian off guard, and the fact that Artemis said she'd bring Wally really surprised Martian her, but she was enthusiastic nonetheless. M'gann loved hanging out with the couple and rarely saw them since they had left the team to attend university. She gave Artemis a date, time, and location to meet up and everything else just fell into place.

Artemis and M'gann danced for what felt like hours, before the archer told the Martian she needed something cold to drink. She left M'gann dancing and soon found her redheaded boyfriend munching away on a bowl of mixed nuts. Wally smiled at her and took her hand as she squeezed herself between him and the bar. Wally had to yell for her to hear him. "How's it going?" Artemis looked up at him with a giddy grin and yelled her response. "It's great. We should go dancing more!" She laughed at the obvious discomfort Wally felt from that statement.

Artemis turned to the bartender and ordered a bottle of water. Wally slung his arm around her shoulders and turned to face the bar. He got close to her ear, this time whispering, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She knew Wally meant it, but she wasn't entirely sure he had actually wanted her to hear it. She took his hand that hung from her shoulders, and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her but she had tiptoed to whisper something in his ear. "Thanks, Baywatch… for tonight… It means a lot." He couldn't help the smile that crept its way up to his lips as he turned his head to stare at her. The bartender returned with her water bottle as the DJ changed songs. Artemis finished the beverage surprisingly fast and tossed it into a garbage can behind the bar. Wally had removed his arm from her shoulders just as she took his hand and began to pull him towards the dance floor. "One song. Please Wally?" How was he supposed to say no to those pleading eyes?

Wally was not very good when it came to pop music but he recognized the song as one of Artemis' favorites. She had to be the most eclectic person he had ever met when it came to music. Her ipod went from rap to country and from pop to folk in just one playlist. Before Wally could realize it, he was in the middle of the dance floor with Artemis who had started to sing along to the song. She pivoted to face him and began to sing to him.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums _

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone _

_So while you're here in my arms _

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young _

_We're gonna die young _

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

The song had a really catchy tune and it was quite popular with the crowd but Wally couldn't help but hear the words for what they were; Artemis desperate to enjoy her time with people she loved while she still could. Wally effectively hid the shock in his eyes, how had he not noticed that all of Artemis' recent behavior was her acting out while she still had the chance.

_Young hearts, out our minds _

_Runnin like we outta time _

_Wild childs, lookin' good_

_Livin hard just like we should _

_Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know) _

_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure) _

Artemis knew every word of this song and continued to sing a long as she danced with Wally. He kept up with her movements and smiled at her the entire time, but Artemis could see that the smile never really reached his eyes. She ignored it for the time being as M'gann popped out behind her and began to dance alongside the couple enthusiastically.

_Looking for some trouble tonight _

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side _

_Like it's the last night of our lives _

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

Wally continued to try and keep up with his girlfriend but his mind was somewhere else entirely. He was thinking back on times he and Artemis had shared in their 5-year relationship. Those crazy hot summer nights out or those cold winter nights in; all of his favorite memories included Artemis and the fact that soon she would be 'gone' and he'd have to pretend it was 'for good' scared him. It was all a bit much to think about at this particular moment. He tried to focus his attention on keeping up with her dancing.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums _

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone _

_So while you're here in my arms, _

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young _

_We're gonna die young _

_We're gonna die young _

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young _

Artemis was sort of embarrassed by her weird obsession with Ke$ha music. How could anyone hate her music; it was about partying and enjoying life and sure it felt like every other pop song but at the same time it had a liberating quality to it. Artemis hadn't felt this free in a long time and the fact that she was grinding up against Wally just added to the entire experience.

_Young hunks, taking shots _

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, gettin' hot _

_Kiss me, give me all you've got _

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) _

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure) _

Artemis was still singing along to the music, and Wally couldn't help but smile at some of the lyrics. The song was surprisingly relatable in terms of their college life. Memories of keg parties and drunken nights out came back to him in that instant and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Sure his tolerance was something to envy, but it had been surprising to learn how much a lightweight Artemis really was. A few strong mixed drinks and she was a wild child in need of assistance when it came to walking straight. The nights where Wally had to toss her over his shoulder to ensure that she get home in one piece were some of his favorites. He'd always rub it in her face the next day as she nursed her hangovers. Her most recent nickname for Wally after they had started to attend university was 'Kid Kegger'. Not many of their old friends got it, but when Dick first heard it, he couldn't stop laughing. In between bouts of laughter, Dick had said, "Figures Wally would have the tolerance of an Irish dock worker." Coming back to the present, Wally beamed at Artemis as she danced effortlessly and continued to sing.

_Looking for some trouble tonight _

_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side _

_Like it's the last night of our lives _

_We'll keep dancing till we die _

The club came alive as the patrons danced and drank the night away. Dick and Zatanna had made their way to the dance floor as well, still all over each other. Artemis saw them from her peripheral vision and smiled to herself as she thought about what Zatanna would say about her actions tomorrow. "We were really drunk and just having fun. It meant nothing." Artemis knew her friend had put up some strong walls after her and Dick had been unable to really mesh well as a couple. You'd think they were perfect for each other but something was off; something vital and it meant that the two would never be together. Sure they had a history but for some reason Artemis and practically everyone who knew the two of them, knew that it would never really work out. She turned back to Wally who was staring at his feet, probably trying extremely hard to not step on Artemis. She let herself get lost in the song after that thought.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums _

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone _

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young _

It wasn't often that Artemis let herself just enjoy life. She didn't have a normal childhood, learning early on how to assassinate people and use a bow and arrow as a lethal weapon. As far back as she could remember she had always felt like an adult. Sure she had a stuffed bear and wore overalls when she was younger but even then she had been way beyond her years. The only time she had ever felt normal was when she was with Wally. Right from the start of her crush on him to being with him; it had felt so real and just simply, normal. Being here, in a club, dancing with her boyfriend, throwing caution to the wind, just enjoying the night, she felt normal and had Wally to thank for that. Her family had never given her a chance at normalcy; it was something she had never known she'd wanted until being with Wally. When Wally and her first discussed actually retiring and going to Stanford together, he thought she'd bite off his head, but Wally had made giving up the hero gig easy. Artemis didn't think she'd jump at her first chance at a completely normal life so quickly, but Wally made it seem so logical. She didn't think putting away her cowl and replacing it with sports jerseys and textbooks would be so natural. When Dick came to them with his mission, Wally didn't want to even discuss it, but Artemis knew Wally just didn't want to jeopardize what they had going for them. Three years ago, Wally would've been on board and ready to help a friend, but now, after seeing what he and Artemis could have, it was sort of sweet to see Wally so hesitant to give it up. Dick had stated from the start that he wanted Artemis for the mission and she knew he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Wally's clouded judgment interfered with his ability to see how desperate Dick was to have them in on this; the entire world was depending on this mission. Artemis was thrilled to have a boyfriend who thought, compared to her, the rest of the world didn't matter, but she knew if she wanted a future with Wally, she would have to put her talents to use, and help. Agreeing to the mission had been one of the hardest decisions in her life, more so than the decision to let Wally push past her emotional walls. It meant they'd be apart for a long time but it also meant that they could be together for the rest of their lives, and that's why Artemis had agreed. When she explained it to Wally in those terms, he couldn't help but accept her taking the mission, but it was painfully evident he was less than thrilled about the entire situation. Trying not to dwell on things she had come to the club to specifically forget, she let herself sing along to the Ke$ha song and lost herself in the atmosphere.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms _

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young _

_We're gonna die young We're gonna die young _

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

As the song died down and another one replaced it, Wally took Artemis' hands and led her to the VIP booth Dick had reserved for them. For the first time, Wally actually listened to the lyrics of the song and it started to bother him. The song was about living life to the fullest and not holding back which was commendable but at the same time it worried Wally because it hinted at the possibility of dying too early. Sure the song played on the radio all of the time, but watching Artemis lose herself in the song scared Wally. It meant Artemis was acting like this, like a young and wild college student, because she didn't want to regret something incase she didn't come back.

The thought made Wally tighten his grip on Artemis' hand alerting her to his emotional state. Artemis followed closely behind Wally as he pulled her through the crowd. She couldn't see his face properly from behind; all she could see was his back, but the way he held her hand was different and she could tell something was wrong. The night had been so great and even though it was getting late and Artemis was starting to feel tired, she knew something was up with Wally. When they reached the booth, Wally let go of her hand, and grabbed both of their coats. "_Oh_. We're leaving? We should probably say goodbye to everyone." Wally threw on his coat and nodded his head in agreement. When he turned to face Artemis, she gave him a quizzical look. He tossed her coat to her and began to make his way to Dick and Zatanna. They were still dancing all over each other.

Dick spotted Wally first and smiled only to have it falter when he realized he and Artemis were leaving. "We had a great time tonight. Thanks for everything, man." Wally barely made eye contact with his so-called best friend through the entire exchange and then focused his attention on Zatanna. "We should do this again… _in the_ _future_." Wally emphasized the word 'future' and gave Dick a quick glare. Too inebriated to call Wally out and try to understand what was wrong, Dick hugged Artemis goodbye as Zatanna hugged Wally. As they watched the couple walk towards the exit, Zatanna took Dick's hand, hoping to reassure him after his and Wally's obviously awkward exchange. "You guys okay?" He turned to face the young sorcerer, and gave her his signature grin. "He's probably just feeling the aster." Dick led Zatanna back to the middle of the dance floor in an attempt to forget about petty drama.

* * *

Wally and Artemis got on a line to wait for a taxi by the curb. Normally, Wally would just scoop up Artemis bridal style, but it was cold and her short dress was not conducive for running. Artemis held Wally's hand in hers, "tonight was great. I didn't realize how much I loved to dance." He turned to face her, appreciating the smile she wore as she stared up at the sky. "Yeah it was cool." Artemis directed her attention towards Wally and gave him an incredulous look. His tone was contrite and worried her. "You okay? You seem kind of … distant." Wally had tried to avoid eye contact with anyone who would be able to read him like an open book; Artemis was one of those people. He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze. She immediately saw the remorse in his eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" Her grip on his hand tightened as he tried to think of a response. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Wally stared at the floor, hoping to avoid a fight; that was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. "You saying not to worry, is making me worry. Seriously, Wally. Talk to me." She moved into his line of vision, and tried to meet his blank stare.

After Wally had let out a huge sigh, he turned to face Artemis and decided to tell her the truth. "I'm still not okay with you going, Artemis." It was the argument that would not end. Ever since Dick had approached them with the mission, their fights would escalate until it came back to her leaving for the mission. Artemis didn't know what to do anymore. She loved Wally with all her heart, something she was sure of, but he wouldn't let this go. It was Artemis' turn to sigh and try to make Wally feel better. "Wally, I'm needed. Dick wouldn't have brought this to us if he didn't have faith in us. He trusts us, completely with this. He's asking for a lot, not just from us but from Kaldur too. We can't just leave him hanging." Wally scoffed and tried to process Artemis' response. "That's ridiculous! He could've asked someone else. M'gann, Connor, Mal, Karen, _anyone_ else. I mean, come on, M'gann can shape shift! And she doesn't even have a real life outside of the league. She'd be perfect for this mission. He doesn't _need_ you." His expression had changed from concerned to petulant.

Artemis couldn't hide the shock on her face. She quickly checked if anyone was listening to their conversation and began to whisper. "Wally that's not fair. Don't you think Dick's calculated and done crazy scenarios in his head? You're _supposed_ to be his best friend. You should know better than _anyone_ that he wouldn't have come to us if he had other options." Wally was frustrated by how routine this fight had become. They were both making the same arguments they had been using for weeks. He turned his attention to the street as the taxi line progressed, but he wasn't done with this discussion. "We're _supposed_ to be retired. What was the point of us going to school together and leaving the team, if we go running back every time they need help."

It was Artemis' turn to scoff. "Are you even _listening_ to yourself? What happened to never turning our backs on our _friends_? When we left the team we said we would always be there to help out. They haven't needed us in _three years_ and now that they do, you want us to _ignore_ them? We might not be _heroes_ anymore Wally, but we're still good people and they're still our friends, and I will _never_ turn my back on people who need me!" Artemis let go of Wally's hand and tried to pull herself together. She hadn't meant to start yelling but she couldn't take it anymore. These fights had always been frustrating but now they had started to feel disappointing. She let out a sigh, "_You're_ the one who taught me that." She tried not to sound defeated but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to have this argument anymore. Wally was acting like she wasn't coming back from this mission and she didn't like the way that felt. It was one thing if she didn't have faith in herself; it was another if Wally didn't have faith in her.

Wally knew better than to push Artemis' buttons and now that he had, he started to feel guilty. He went to reach for her hand, but she swiftly pulled it out of reach. She was angry now and Wally had to act fast before this fight resulted in him sleeping on the couch. Wally didn't believe in going to bed angry. They didn't have a lot of time left together and he didn't want to spend a moment of it fighting with her, especially when the fight was over her wellbeing. "Artemis, look..." He quickly tried to gather his thoughts. "I love you. I have for a long time. I get that you want to help Dick and the League and the world." She let out a derisive laugh but he continued. "I get that I'm being _selfish_…" That caught Artemis' attention; her gaze promptly met his and waited for him to proceed. "It's just…It sucks that I can't go with you. We've never been separated like this before. I wouldn't be blowing this out proportion if I could go with you. I mean, what if something happens? What if there was something I could've done to protect you and I won't be able to because _I'm not there_." Artemis' fierce expression softened, touched by Wally's words. "I can't lose you, Artemis. I just can't. Not again."

The last part was barely audible, but Artemis caught it. Realization to why Wally had been acting the way he was had dawned on her. Of course this had to do with that horrible training mission from years ago that tested their ability to endure failure. It had been a fiasco to say the least; Artemis had been the first one to die. It was probably one of the scariest things she had ever faced up at that point but she knew now that this was worse. Now it was real life and Wally was freaking out. Leaving him and everything they had was extremely difficult, but if it meant that they would have a future together, she'd do it. Dick had emphasized the importance of this mission and what it would mean if it failed; a world torn apart by war and devastation, and that was not a place Artemis wanted to live. It was not the sort of environment she had envisioned raising her children in. She'd take the metaphorical bullet and do this one mission so she and Wally could be happy together later in life.

Wally's eyes were serious, fixed on her face, and yet at the same time full of love. Artemis reached up to stroke his cheek and let her hand linger on his chin. "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing...and I love you so much." He smiled at her words and slipped his arms around her waist. "I do this one mission and the world is safe. _Our_ _future_, together, it's practically guaranteed if I do this one mission." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as they both began to smile. The argument was officially over; at least for the tonight.

"That last song really freaked you out, huh." Wally was taken aback by her ability to know when he had started to get frustrated. "How did you …" Artemis interrupted him "Ke$ha's not for everyone, but she makes a good point." Wally stared at Artemis and listened. "It's not about dying young, it's about appreciating life and not holding back as if there's no tomorrow." Wally contemplated her words and let them sink in. "I guess that makes sense" She smiled at him as a cab pulled up to the curb.

Wally opened the door and waited for Artemis to climb. He closed the door behind him and gave him the location for the intersection of the zeta tube. Artemis tucked her arms into Wally's and placed her head against his shoulder. "Thanks for tonight" she said sleepily, her eyes already closed. The argument had already been forgotten as she rested her eyes and snuggled up against her boyfriend. Wally looked down at her, relieved that at least for now they were okay, and grinned. "Anytime, beautiful."


	4. Django Unchained: Freedom

Hello people! :D This was a completely random one shot I thought up and wrote in like an hour...I'm uploading it before the Wiz and Green Day chapters just because this song spoke to me on so many levels and i finished it so fast. It's from Django Unchained and it plays during a scene when he and his wife are trying to run away and I weeped uncontrollably during the scene and then I saw yesterday's episode of Young Justice and just yeah ... this practically wrote itself. It's probably meh but i'd LOVE some input and suggestions for improvement writing wise. (I'm not sure how i feel about the ending; it might be a bit abrupt.) Also, a side note, this will NOT be my only Django chapter because that movie had an EPIC soundtrack. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and definitely check out the film Django, because it was seriously amazing. The song is called Freedom by Anthony Hamilton and Elayna Boynton. I'd recommend listening to the song; it's intense and beautiful.

please review :D

* * *

Artemis lay in her cot and stared at the ceiling, pondering her dangerous predicament. Kaldur, or what was left of him, was bed ridden, unable to function and she was alone, with no one to confide in. When M'gann had seen Kaldur, she attacked him viciously with her telepathy; all because she had thought he _killed_ Artemis. It never occurred to Artemis that M'gann would go so far as to turn Kaldur into a vegetable for having killed her friend. Artemis knew she'd be mourned by the team, but not _avenged_, and not at Aqualad's expense. The irony of having M'gann avenge her and not her criminal, 'eye for an eye' motto-loving family, did not escape her. Jade was the vengeance type, not M'gann. Artemis placed her hands behind her head and let out a deep sigh. How had everything gone so wrong, so quickly?

_Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders_

_Pressure to break or retreat at every turn…_

Wally was right; this was an awful plan and keeping everyone in the dark was not only stupid, it was wrong. He'd insisted on at least letting M'gann and Conner in on the mission but Nightwing had argued that it was best if it was all kept a secret. Artemis should have known better than to keep secrets. Keeping everything from the people they trusted was a bad idea. Artemis knew what it was like to hide things and being honest with the team had been the best decision she had made next to joining the team and saying yes to her first date with Wally. Now she was here, thousands of leagues under the sea, in a small metallic room, away from her family and friends, and at the heart of a lethal situation. She moved her hands from behind her head and positioned herself to lie on her side, facing away from the door. All she could do now was think about everything that could have been and try to come up with something that would guarantee everyone's safety. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind and formulate a plan.

_Facing the fear that the truth, I discovered _

_No telling how, all this will work out _

_But I've come to far to go back now._

_I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom _

_And to find it cost me everything I have _

_Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom _

_And to find it, may take everything I have… _

Everything was falling apart and Artemis felt helpless, capable of only watching as her life spiraled out of control. She prided herself on being smart but taking this mission and leaving Wally had been pretty stupid. She kept telling Wally that she'd taken the mission because she was needed and she'd never turn her back on her friends but she realized now the underlying reason behind her acceptance; she'd missed the hero gig. She'd missed late night missions and black and blues from fighting crime. The adrenaline rush was addictive and going cold turkey and leaving for college had been hard. More than once she had tried to convince Wally to go on a patrol with her around Palo Alto. He'd always laugh at her, thinking she was only joking and she played it off as such, but she desperately missed the cowl.

Artemis tried to position herself and find a comfortable spot but the cot was unyielding. She let out an exasperated sigh and stared at the ceiling again. What had she been thinking? There's a difference between a cowl and a mask… It hadn't dawned on her until now that her Tigress' mask was just like her father's hockey mask or her sister's Cheshire mask. Sure she was undercover and working for the good guys but maybe her father had been right all those years ago. "You tried baby girl. You can fight Jade. You can fight me. But you can't fight. Who. You. Are. Time to switch sides, Artemis. You'll never be one of them. You belong with us_._" It was one thing to help save the world; it was another to do so while pretending to be a villain. Why had she willingly accepted to pretend to be something she was so scared of actually becoming…villainy was in her blood and gallivanting around, acting like she was a criminal, had been jarringly easy.

All of these thoughts or rather insecurities clouded her mind. It was then that Black Manta summoned Tigress to Kaldur's room. The man, although evil, was surprisingly a really great father. When Kaldur had introduced Artemis to him, under her cover alias of Tigress, he had welcomed her warmly, which wasn't a term she thought she'd use to describe someone who worked for the Shadows. She noticed how Black Manta took a special interest in Kaldur's work and often discussed personal matters with him; it was sad to see their father-son relationship meshing so well under such wicked circumstances. Black Manta was a criminal, trying to keep his family together, consoling his son after losing Tula, the love of his life.

Artemis noticed early on that her and Kaldur had a lot in common, but over the years, she hadn't paid much attention to it; now it stared her blatantly in the face. They both had criminal fathers who were incapable of changing their ways for their family. The only difference was now that Kaldur was on his side; Black Manta was actually being a solid father figure, save for all the treachery. The fact that Black Manta had been adamant about 'fixing' Kaldur was eerily endearing and sort of made Artemis jealous. It made perfect sense that while Artemis was basically trapped here, she'd think back to her family and friends. Lost in her thoughts, Black Manta snapped her out of her daze and brought her to his attention. "Kaldur'ahm has spoken highly of you Tigress…I am glad to see you have filled the void in his heart Tula has left." Black Manta wrung his hands together as Artemis' eyes widened in disbelief; of course he thought they were some weird evil couple. She couldn't help but think of Wally and how he would take the situation; he would either find it hysterical or mortifying.

Artemis quickly shook her head, "Kaldur and I have a strong friendship sir, but nothing more. I know he hasn't let many people close to him since Tula's passing but we're only partners." Black Manta's shocked expression was replaced with an apologetic one in an instant. "My apologies…I am sorry I assumed you two were romantically involved. Perhaps it is best that you two are friends…friendship is hard to come by in this world." She smirked and nodded in agreement. He quickly changed the subject, his tone becoming more serious and his face, more sinister. "We're currently searching for a telepath to perhaps, repair the damage the damned Marian girl has wreaked." Artemis thought back to the moment that had inadvertently doomed their entire secret mission; when M'gann mentally assaulted Kaldur.

_I know all too well it don't come easy_

_The chains of the world they seem to move in tight_

_I'm trying to walk around if I'm stumbling so come here..._

_Tryin' to get up but the doubt is so strong_

_There's gotta be a win in my bones_

M'gann had been relentless; giving Kaldur everything she had, believing with all her heart that he had mercilessly killed Artemis. Why had Artemis thought it was okay to lie to everyone and fake her own death? Artemis couldn't help but hear her father's voice laughing in her mind, reminding her how naïve she truly was and how amateur she had been. Black Manta placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder, misreading her distractions as anger. "We will destroy the Martian girl the same way she has destroyed Kaldur'ahm, but now I must go and see to important matters." Artemis turned her focus to Black Manta and nodded. "I'll stay here with Kaldur. Stand watch and see if his condition changes." Black Manta smiled at her and left the room.

_I'm looking for freedom, looking for freedom_

_And to find it cost me everything I have_

_Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom_

_And to find it may take everything I have_

Artemis grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and placed it at Kaldur's bedside. It was hard enough being on this mission with just the two of them; but Artemis hadn't taken into consideration the possibility of having to be there completely _alone_. She hesitated before taking Kaldur's hand and tightly grasping it as she closed her eyes.

_Oh not giving up has always been hard, so hard_

_But if I do the things the easy the way I won't get far._

_Mhm, life hasn't been very kind to me lately, (well)_

_But I suppose it's a push from moving on (oh yeah)_

Artemis would persevere; she might have been ashamed of being a Crock, but it wasn't in their nature to back down from anything. She'd figure out how to get out of this like she always did. She just needed to stay motivated and positive. Her strongest motivation for pulling through was Wally and she'd never let him down. When everything was over, he'd be there with open arms to welcome her home. He'd hold her and let her know she wasn't alone; that as long as he was alive, she'd _never_ be alone. _They_ were a team of their own and they'd overcome this like any other obstacle they faced. House training Nelson had been hard, and carrying Wally through their freshman Atlantean first year at University had been difficult; but this was a hurdle like no other. If she had the gall to accept the mission, she'd be damned sure she'd see it through to the end.

_In time the sun's gonna shine on me nicely (on me yeah )_

_Something tells me good things are coming_

_And I ain't gonna not believe_

It hadn't felt that long, but when Black Manta returned to Kaldur's room, it had already been a few hours. He walked in and smiled when he saw Artemis' hand on Kaldur's. She quickly let it go and stood up to greet him. Artemis wasn't sure what would be worse: Black Manta finding out that his son had double crossed him or that Kaldur and Tigress were _never_ going to happen. Black Manta made his way to Artemis, "Thank you for standing watch over him. He has chosen his companionship wisely." Artemis gave the man a bewildered expression before letting him continue. "Queen Bee has made her telepath available to us; his name is Psymon and he will hopefully restore Kaldur'ahm to us." The villainous psychic entered through the large metal door and removed his hood.

_I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom_

_and to find it, cost me everything I have_

_Well I'm looking for freedom, I'm looking for freedom_

_And to find it, may take everything I have_

Artemis carefully watched the man make his way to the other side of the bed before turning back to Black Manta, "Perfect." Just _perfect_.


End file.
